Estaras alli?
by The Dreamer knight
Summary: mi primer fic de el tigre, donde la cuervo espera impasientemente a manny en el lugar donde quedaron de acuerdo en verse... algo trizte espero que les agrade


aqui les dejo mi primer fic de el tigre, y ps esta historia esta basada en la vida real, ps a mi me paso una ves o mas bn me hiba a pasar el la misma fecha que ella.

recordatorio el tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Joreg R. Gutierrez.

y por fa por fa dejen rewievs, para saber en que me equiboque o si enverdad les gusto...

**Pensamientos de Zoe.**

Zoe Aves: Hmph! cuanto tiempo a pasado cinco. diez, o ya media hora desde que estoy aqui?. La verdad no se porque espero mas si yo misma se que el no vendra. Sera que queria hacerme una ilucion? o queria que fuera verdad lo que me dijo aquella vez cuando haciamos maldades. Y mirenme aqui estoy en las afueras de la ciudad milagro, de noche, enfrente de lo que una vez fue una bodega de... mph aquin le importa de que haya sido. Pero eso si bajo una luz muy vieja que no deja de flashear. Totalmente sola esperando que aquel moreno alto de risos segadores llegue y me lleve de la mano a una noche inolvidable, pero... no. Veo hacia el cielo y solamente veo unas escasas estrellas y lo que parece ser nuves negras. Al sentir las primeras gotas frias de la noche confirme que si eran unas nuves de lluvia, genial lo que me faltava, pero ahora sino estoy sola ya que la lluvia es la unica que me hace compania.

**_Zoe Aves alias la cuervo negra, espera impacientemente de la llegada de ese muchacho que la volvio loca de amor, que a la vez lo odia. Porque esta alli, y porque lo espera solamente lo sabremos si le hechamos un vistazo al pasado. Dias antes de lo que ahora parece una espera por una respuesta._**

_Zoe: Y aun recuerdo como fue aquel dia el que para mi fue el mejor de todos y creia que el sentia algo por mi..._

**Flashback:**

_**Estamos en el dia justo cuando aquel muchacho moreno llamado Manny Rivera, tuvo varios encuentros con la cuervo negra. Encunetros que para ella eran romanticos, pero para Manny solamente una forma de ayudar a su padre con informcion.**_

Zoe: Aaaaaaah! el tigre, esta noche fue la mas plasentera de mi vida. Quisiera que esto nunca se acabara esto jejejeje. Y tu que piensas eh?.

"Fue lo que le dije despues de que me regalara ese collar hecho con la tuerca de esa estatua tan fea. Me sentia tan feliz en ese momento."

Manny: Si preciosa, fue el mejor de todos, todas esas maldades, las persecuciones y todo eso junto a ti, jeje.

Zoe: La verdad el tigre quisiera saber algo.

Manny: Si que pasa lindura?

Zoe: Tu en verdad me... Amas!

_" Si le pregunte eso ya que con esos alagos que el me decia, con esa voz seductora y con una vista matadora, yo me sentia la chica mas afortunada del mundo. Pero tenia que saber, yo sabia que el era muy buen amigo de esa chica enfadoza de Frida, mph. Yo creia que el y ella eran novios, pero despues de estos dias de crimen que tuve con el me quedo claro que solamente serian amigos y yo tendri la oportunidad de tenerlo solo para mi."_

Manny: Y-yo, pues ehem, yo la verdad... n-no lo se todavia ehem, pero de que me interesas... es la verdad ajajajajajaja.

Zoe: Pues creo que tienes la razon, han sido muy pocos dias para que me pudieras dar una respuesta rapida. Yo en cambio me muero por ti jejejeje... y que tal te parece que si el mmm... 10 de noviembre nos vemos en la noche a las ocho en las afueras de ciudad milagro... y me das tu respuesta eh?

Manny: Claro chula, juro que estare alli, juro que lo hare!.

_" Yo queria darle tiempo para que pensara sobre esa relacion, sobre esos dias que estuvimos juntos. Cuando me prometio, mejor dicho cuando lo juro, yo me sentia tan emocionada, ya me imaginaba, yo y el tigre. Queria que ese tiempo pasara rapido, ya queria saber lo que pasaria entre el y yo. Pero despues de lo que me hizo, cuando me entere de que me estaba usando para sacar informacion de planes de mi madre y abuela para detenerlas, yo quede destrosada. Sentia como se me rompia el corazon y escuchaba claramente el sonido que hacia los pedazos de mi corazon al caer al fondo de mi cuerpo y estrellarse aunmas. No lo soporte pero aun haci no lo deje de querer y deseguro es que por eso que estoy aqui, esperandolo, sabiendo que el juramento que el me hizo lo hiba a eso es lo que quiero creer con tanta pacion."_

**Fin del flashback.**

**_Pobre de zoe, el amor que ella siente por manny es mas grande y segador que el odio que le tiene a el. No se porque aun se empe a en esperarlo si todos sabemos que ella, por muy dolorosamente que sea, la verdad que nunca la va a amar como ella a el. Pero lo que me pregunto es que hara ahora la pobre chica con ese corazon tan destrozado._**

Zoe: Ya no lo soporto mas, ya no lo esperare mas, aunque desde un principio sabia que el nunca iba a venir. Lo que mas me sorprende es que estoy aun aqui sin moverme un solo centimetro, dejando correr lagrimas por mis mejillas suaves. Sera que aun espero por algo inesperado? no lo se. Ahora que lo pienso es como una maldicion, mi madre y mi abuela tambien se enamoraron de un rivera. Aun con el paso del tiempo, ellas los siguen amando, aun con todo ese dolor. Que sera lo que ellos tienen que nos hacen amarlos mas?, yo por mi parte creo que es porque ellos son los unicos que nos amado de verdad. Je-je ahora que lo pienso claramente, si alguna vez una de nosotras se hace con un rivera, las demas tendran que olvidarse de los otros riveras. Si mi abuela se queda con granpapi, mi madre y y yo seremos parientes legales de ellos y no podremos amarlos como los amamos ... por que?... sob...sob...adios manny...

_**Con estas ultimas palabras vemos a zoe volando atraves del oscuro cielo, lleno de nubes negras y bajo una tomenta. Ella se aleja lo mas que pueda de ese lugar donde se prometieron ver una vez mas. Ya lo unico que se alcanza a ver es una linea de nube negra hacia el orisonte, y se siente caer una gotas mas peque as y frias que las demas. Probablemente las que por ultima vez ella dejaria salir, ... espero /..\**_

**_Fin_**

ayi esta aver si les gusto, y ya saben dejen reviews nos vemos/leemos...


End file.
